


If you can forgive

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Character Death, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Forgive Me, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insanity, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: This is a prompt of the YouTube videoThe Apology Song- Good Omens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	If you can forgive

Aziraphale (Crowley) smiles seeing Gabreil looking like he's about to shit his pants when he breathed Hellfire at them. He steps out of the fire and is sauntering away when he hears footsteps approach him and feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and Gabriel is there smiling wickedly at him.

  
"Is there something else I can do for you Gabreil?" Aziraphale (Crowley) looks at him with a questioning glance.

Gabriel smiles and holds out his hand  
"Just wanted to to properly say goodbye that's all."

  
Before Aziraphale (Crowley) can do anything Gabriel grabs his hand and he feels it burning Gabriel pulls back and dangles a Rosary from his hands.  
"Well it looks like you aren't a angel anymore." Gabriel pauses and watches Aziraphale's (Crowley's) face fall.  
"In fact I'd venture as guess that you haven't been a angel for a very long time, Crowley."  
He snaps his fingers and Aziraphale (Crowley) is swarmed by angels, with another snap he removes the glamour trick and Crowley is there. Crowley looks at him and feels anger but he's also terrified. If Gabriel removed his Glamour then did it also affect Aziraphale? He thinks of the night before and how tightly Aziraphale held him, how warm he was how good it felt to have Aziraphale running his fingers through his hair while he peppered him with kisses. Crowley feels himself forced onto his knees and Gabriel forces his chin up to look at him.

  
"I have to say it was a clever trick but I've never seen Aziraphale walk like you do. I wonder what Hell is going to do now that they realize that they have a angel on their hands."

Crowley's face is one of pure terror  
Gabriel laughs wickedly and motions for Crowley to be taken away. He pulls a heavenly phone out of his pocket and makes a call, he has a delightful idea. He just hopes that Hell hasn't already killed the angel.

* * *

Aziraphale (real one) was sitting in the tub relishing the fear of the demons when he felt a shiver run down his body. He looks in horror as the glamour fades away and he's back to his old self, this greatly pleases the Demon Prince. He looks at Beelzebub and they are smiling wickedly

"Well, it seems as though we have a genuine angel in our domain."

They snap their fingers and Aziraphale is frozen in place, looking terrified but not just for his sake. If he's back to normal that means Crowley is as well. His Crowley he thinks of the night before and how they finally crossed that threshold, lying in Crowley's arms and running his fingers through that silky hair. How delightful it was and how he regrets not kissing him sooner. Beezelbub is talking on a phone with someone about Aziraphale. He watches the Demon Prince's face light up with sadistic glee as the other person speaks.

  
"Good news, that was Heaven, seems like they're experiencing a similar situation. Lucky for you they've come up with a solution."

Aziraphale heard the elevator ding and Michael steps out, with a snap of her fingers the Holy Water is gone and Aziraphale is dry. The demons rush him and drag him towards Michael who pulls a sharp needle out, Aziraphale is still unable to move but he feels the needle poke into his neck and slumps into unconsciousness.

* * *

Crowley awakes and he doesn't know where he is, he can barely remember anything. He feels like he's been drugged but that can't be right. Demons can't get drugged(can they?), he groans and sits up. He's surrounded by all white, it's so bright the sun is shining everywhere.

He takes it all in, he's in Heaven!

But how did he get back here, he could've sworn he was cast out. Maybe it was all just a terrible dream, maybe if he didn't feel like he was sitting on a hot tin roof. He looks at the walls and sees his yellow eyes staring back at him. Ok still a demon then, so why is he in heaven? He dares to hope that maybe the Almighty has decided to forgive him. He hears a door open and footsteps approach him.  
"Brother?" Gabriel approaches him smiling it's unsettling he holds out a hand to Crowley and helps him up.

  
"Raphael I have wonderful news for you!"

  
"My head is killing me, what news?"

Crowley grimaces he feels like there's a large chunk of memories missing he can't remember what he's forgetting but he's getting flashes of a warm laugh and gentle smile. Gabriel looks at him and hugs his shoulders smiling all the while. He starts to lead them to the door not letting go of Crowley.

  
"The Almighty has sought to forgive you, she has asked us to collect you."

  
"So I really did fall? But why am I not a angel again if she's forgiven me?"

He ask as Gabriel leads him into his office and sits him down he feels like he has a sunburn.

  
"That's the thing Raphael, you can become a angel again if you complete the task she's asked you to do."

  
"What task is that?"

He doesn't know why being called by his angel name feels so wrong but it does. His mind flashes to someone calling him by his demon name. It sounds so warm and welcoming when they say it. It dances on their tongue but why can't he remember who this person is? It's certainly not Gabriel or any of the other ArchAngels he can feel that much but it came from the lips of a angel. Gabriel drops the smile but only slightly as if pretending the the words are hurting him greatly.  
"There's a angel who has been causing problems, they've been abusing their powers using them against the humans. We need to put a stop to them before it gets worse."

Crowley looks at Gabriel he doesn't like what he's implying.

  
"So why not just make them fall? I mean angels were cast out for less."

Thinking about his own fall Gabriel looks at him

"That's the thing we're afraid of just how powerful they might be as a demon. God has asked us to end their existence."

Gabriel lowers his head "It's not like I want to do this but we can't defy the Almighty, we thought that we could use this incident to give you a chance at redemption."

Crowley feels like he can't breathe not that he needs to, even as a demon he's never been big on death and murder. Gabriel has pushed a photo towards him of a somewhat pudgy angel in chains, the angel looks so familiar it's actively hurting his head. There's another flash of memories of warm arms wrapped around him kissing him, of some humans, this angel and him standing together like they're about to face the end the world. Of this angel laughing at his stupid jokes making him feel safe and sound. He still can't remember it completely he pushes the photo back.

"No."

  
Gabriel seems enraged at him "What do you mean no? Come on Raphael surely Hell is bad enough for you to want to come home"

  
"Just no, I'm sorry but I'm not going to kill someone. It's not right."

Besides none of the flashes elude to this angel being anything but sweet and loving.

  
"I see. If you plan on being so difficult we're going to have to take matters into our own hands." He gets up and goes to Crowley smacking him, Crowley stares at his former brother and his hand is raised again, before he can stop it Gabriel presses a hand to his forehead and everything goes blank.

* * *

Aziraphale is in chains, in Hell and all he can think about is what they're doing to Crowley his best friend, his world. He sobs he couldn't care what happens next he just wants to see Crowley again. He knows that they're both doomed and he can only hope that Crowley is dead. If he's dead he can't be tortured anymore and Aziraphale can't bear the thought of Crowley being tortured again. The cell door opens and the Demon Prince walks in smiling with demons flanking them.

"Up." They say pulling him up and leading him out of the cell.

  
"Might I ask where we're going?" Beezelbub looks at him, they laugh.

  
"You could but that would ruin the surprise."

Aziraphale feels his heart drop, nothing that makes demons laugh can be any good. Maybe just maybe they'll overdo what ever torture they're planning for him and he can die. His mind returns to Crowley how many years he wasted not telling him just how much he loves him. He remembers Crowley whispering into his ear before falling asleep on him he hopes he's going wherever Crowley is going.

* * *

Crowley is standing in a small room not entirely sure how he got there. He's not entirely sure of anything his mind feels completely blank. He just stands there looking around and trying to figure where in Heavens name he is, who he is. He hears the door opening and another man is pushed into the room falling face first.  
The man looks exhausted and like he's been hurt badly.  
He goes to help him up and the man smiles and hugs him tightly kissing him. Crowley's mind is racing

'_Who is this man? And why is he kissing us?_' he pushes the man off.  
Aziraphale can't see any hint of recognition in his Demon's eyes he just looks startled and confused.

* * *

"Crowley?" Crowley just continues to stare at him blankly.

"Crowley don't you know who I am? Do you know who you are?"

Crowley shakes his head backing up further. They've gone and taken his memories from him, they've stripped him of everything. THOSE BASTARDS! Aziraphale is crying getting up and trying to walk towards his demon.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry my love. Please believe me when I say I love you. My dearest." Crowley continues to back away.

* * *

  
.  
Crowley's mind is racing, one part of it is telling him that he must kill the strange man. Another part of his brain is screaming at him not to, telling him that he loves this man and this man loves him. He's so confused and he can't seem to think straight. The man is coming closer to him, he's apologising calling him his love. Crowley backs against the wall grabbing his head he can't seem to ignore the racing thoughts

_'Kill him, KILL HIM now!_' it's as if someone else is pulling the strings.

"Get away!" He manages to get out the man stops advancing and looks into his clouded and unfocused eyes.

Suddenly there's a voice that rings out with a snap of fingers.

"Strike him down, end him." Crowley can't control what happens next he feels his body twist and morph into a gaint snake.

His mind is screaming

'_STOP THIS! Kill him! No you have to fight you can't do this!'_

He sees his body move on it's own it rises up and strikes the man puncturing his neck and chest. The man stumbles back as golden blood pours from the wounds. Crowley is screaming he's on the floor and crawling over to Aziraphale. Gabriel has returned his mind to him he's returned all of it. Crowley is trying to stop the blood flow but his own venom works against his best efforts.

* * *

"AZIRAPHALE! Aziraphale! Please I am sorry, It's all my fault. Please don't go! Please it's all my fault, my angel. My love, please don't go."

Aziraphale is growing colder and paler by the second. He lifts his hand to Crowley's cheek his mouth stained with Golden Ichor.

  
"It's ok, I love you, and I forgive you."

Crowley grabs the hand and clings to it kissing it ,kissing his Angel he feels the life leave the Angels body and he sobs. Screaming at the top of his lungs until his voice gives out. His mind is shredded, He clings to Aziraphale trying his hardest to bring him back but nothing happens. He hears what sounds like a latch being opened above him. He hears the rush of water and has a quick second to realize what's happening before the Holy Water pours from the ceiling. His last screams are drowned out and he is no more.

* * *

From a room behind a glass pannel Beezelbub, Gabriel, Michael and Sandolphon watch the entire thing unfold.

Laughing as the traitors are disposed of, They congratulate each other on a job well done and head towards the door. It's locked. None of them can open the door, No matter what they try none of them can get the door to budge. Then the floor starts to cave in and they're scrambling to find purchase on any surface. The smell of Hell permeates the air, the hole is getting bigger. Sandolphon is closest to the hole. He grabs at Gabriel but Gabriel pushes him away into the pit. The three of them try to fly to stay off the ground but scream in pain as their wings are ripped from their bodies. They plunge down into the deep abyss, feeling themselves fall. Gabriel and Michael aren't turned into demons though they're turned mortal along with Beelzebub. Doomed to spend eternity in the very center of the lake of fire. They will receive no mercy.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Around the world astronomers and star gazers look through their telescopes in awe. The two stars of Alpha Centuri seemed to have moved closer together. Their light stretching out towards each other and it looks like they are holding hands. The two stars glow brighter wrapped around each other yet they still remain two.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two give the two some kind of happy ending. It hurts to much not to.


End file.
